Unwavering Loyalty
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Post PP, Vlad may not be as alone as he originally thought as he finds out what the true meaning of loyalty is all about.


**_Story: Unwavering Loyalty._**

 ** _Writer: Invader Johnny._**

 **Summary: _Post PP, Vlad may not be as alone as he originally thought as he finds out what the true meaning of loyalty is all about._**

 ** _Author Notes_ _:_** ** _This idea mostly revolves around the kind of friendship Skulker and Vlad have, I do happen to believe that the ghost hunter would never betray the Half-Ghost since it has been hinted twice that the two villains are actually friends or at the very least hold a great deal of respect towards each other._**

 ** _Also, just for purposes to serve the storyline, think of Vlad's latest hideout as the same one he used during "TUE"_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon, I own squat._**

* * *

 _"Plasmius"_ The hunter grunted as he entered throught the green door of the afterlife "One of these days you really should use a more _subtle_ approach to your portal, that football isn't fooling anybody."

The former millionaire smirked sadly "I'm aware Skulker, unfortunately you know better than anyone that I no longer have the means to do that."

"I know" The ghost replied solemnly "But that doesn't mean you have to be living under such difficult conditions... You did have other hideouts, _better_ hideouts than _this_."

"Yes I did" Vlad agreed "But I can't risk being seen Skulker, I rather live alone under a roof, even a _nasty_ one over a prison cell or _worse_ becoming some lab experiment for the government, mainly the Guys In White."

The metallic entity frowned "Then am I right to believe you are still not considering my proposal?"

"As a matter of fact Skulker, I _have_ considered it, but the answer is still no."

"Plasmius" He said greatly aggravated "You might not believe you belong with other ghosts, but at this point? There's no other choice, The Ghost Zone is safer for you, it's the only place you can now call home... And... I want to help you try to build a new life there."

"That's where your wrong Skulker" The hybrid shot back "You might be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, you might be willing to aid me but I will not let you."

"And why not?" Skulker asked exasperatedly "If you worry about being seen I can assure you..."

"It isn't that" Vlad interrupted "My concern isn't for my safety, it's for _yours_ "

That certainly caught the hunter off guard "Wh... _**What**_?!"

"You heard me" The old man said "Skulker; I long since came to terms that I won't be getting my life back, I lost everything but that doesn't mean I'm about to take you down with me, what if someone finds out you're hiding me? Umm? Have you _even_ thought of that?"

"Let them try to take me down" the hunter said darkly, his suit powering up with plenty of weaponry coming out of his back, shoulders and arms "I would enjoy the target practice."

"I'm sure you would" Vlad said amussed "But in all seriousness, I can't let you do that."

The half-ghost slowly walked closer to the hunter, which wasn't easy since his legs weren't as strong as they used to be, years living in solitude meant he couldn't get the necessary nutrients or exercise needed to keep his body at it's finest peak, in truth he purposely made it his mission to be in the _worst_ shape so that his power core would be low enough so that ghost hunters wouldn't find him.

Hunters who would _**not**_ think twice about shooting him and claim his corpse for a pretty penny, and the last thing he wanted was to die like a common criminal.

If Vlad was truthful to himself, he didn't want Skulker to share the same fate.

Once he was in front of him, Vlad puts an arm in his shoulder.

"Skulker, I'm letting you take an unimaginable risk by letting you bring me several things every now and then to keep me alive, I can't even begin to fathom what would happen if someone found me in your island, you would become an instant target for other ghosts who have a bone to pick with me and trust me, there are _plenty."_

The green flamed ghost snorted, his weapons going back within his ecto-skeleton "I am more than capable of taking care of myself Plasmius."

"But for how long?" The man asked exasperatedly "Don't you _**see**_ Skulker, you would become a pariah amongst your kind! That is something I can't have on my conscience, it's too late for me to get a second chance, but you? After the asteroid passed through the Earth? You have grown to be the embodiment of a great, _respectable_ leader within your realm, by letting me stay in your abode, you would be jeopardising _**everything**_ you worked so hard for!"

"You changed Plasmius" Skulker replied back " _However_ I do see your point, but I wouldn't be able to _**not**_ return the favor like you did some many times in the years that we known each other... This is the least I can do for you."

"And while I greatly appreciate that, I have to warn you that loneliness is a fate worse than death" Vlad smirked sadly "Years in space _and_ underground have given me much time to think about my actions and now I'm living in the consequence of my deeds."

"I can see that" Skulker said evenly "Honestly Plasmius, if it was somebody else in your situation I wouldn't think twice to shoot them for sport, but this is different, you may have forgotten this, but we weren't just employees, we were **_friends_** and _**still**_ are."

That last bit caught the former millionaire by surprise.

After all, it has been a long tine since he had an actual friend.

Vlad couldn't help but smile for the first time in years, he may have lost everything but his ghost powers and the clothes on his back! but it was refreshing to know that he made such a lasting impression, at least to someone who mattered.

One that was filled with both loyalty and respect.

"That's... Quite a powerful thing to say... My _friend."_

"If things were the other way around I don't doubt you would do the same."

Vlad walked away as he sat down on his worn out matress.

"Perhabs" he agreed "But it still doesn't change the danger I'm putting you in."

"I can take care of myself" Skulker replied firmly "I been watching your back for over twenty years after all, this won't be any different."

The old half ghost smirked playfully "Is that so... I think you are confused, I _think_ it was me who saved your behind all these years"

"I think you need to get your head examined" Skulker grunted, as he finally let go of the latest supply the man would need "Anyway, here's everything you need for the time being."

Several canned goods, water, etc were encased in a glowing metallic cube, such things would keep Vlad's human and ghost halves with enough energy until the next month.

"Thank you Skulker."

The ghost hunter grunted in response.

"Well... I got to get going" The ghost simply said "Tonight's the night I plan to propose to Desiree and I can't afford to be late."

"Ah, that explains the tuxedo."

"Too much?"

"Normally yes" Vlad teased "But under such an important occasion, I believe you fit the part."

"Good to know."

He then floated towards the portal "Wish me luck, I'm about to get my biggest prey yet."

"Skulker, before you leave, do me one last favor."

"Make it quick Plasmius" The hunter snapped "I can't keep Desiree waiting."

"I'll be quick... Take my advice, love her, respect her and above all _**don't**_ take your girl for granted" Vlad said seriously "You have the chance to start something with her... Something grand, like a family, which is shamefully something that I will never get the opportunity to have now. Don't waste your afterlife like I threw away my life, get what I'm trying to say Skulker?"

"Crystal clear."

Before they parted ways the two friends shakes hands.

"Best of luck."

As soon as the hunter entered the Ghost Zone, Vlad went to bed, tired after such an emotional draining talk.

Before he was overwhelmed by sleep, the former billionaire thought.

 _"I may not be so alone after all, if I still have one friend in this mess that is my life."_

* * *

 ** _Like I said, I do believe that Skulker and Vlad would have at least a respectable friendship, this is just my interpretation of what things could be between them after Phantom Planet, because I just don't think Skulker would turn on Vlad to hunt him like he did with Danny throughout the series._**

 ** _I know that canonically speaking Skulker was dating Ember in the show or so season three claimed but considering I just can't picture that, I decided to pair Skulker with Desiree instead since I much rather see Ember ending up with Danny._**

 ** _Also, I need to point out that the idea for this fic came from Pearl84's story "Endgame"._**

 ** _Anyway, what are your final thoughts on this?_**

 ** _Any Constructive criticism you decide to sent my way is always appreciated._**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
